


Art for: See Me through my eyes, and I’ll tell you what I see

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Art for a Story, De-aging, Epilepsy Warning, M/M, This work has gifs, baby!Merlin - Freeform, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fic Summary:]  Arthur thinks he is finally ready to confront Merlin and confess his feelings. Fate has other plans, however, and turns Merlin into an infant, teaching Arthur and Merlin that there is more to life than royalty or servitude, and that there is almost always a light to counter the dark if you only ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed working on this! I won’t lie, there were times when I thought I won’t be able to do it; so I really want to thank [my writer Emrys MK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK/works?fandom_id=232768) for all the support and encouragement. Please do go and read the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7823017). 
> 
> Much thanks to my awesome beta [Amphigoury](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/). Thank you for every advice, crit, and support! You are the absolute best!
> 
> Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has the cover image.The rest of the images are in the next chapter.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merlinsdeheune/68847514/36415/36415_original.jpg)

   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing took me frigging ages to complete, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. I have so much respect for artists who draw chainmail all the time!! 
> 
> Font is Bravelove from [the Braveheart collection](https://creativemarket.com/artisans/404103-Braveheart). More notes at the end of the work.


	2. Art masterpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains spoilers for the story*

(If the gif doesn't load please click [this link](http://merlinsdeheune.tumblr.com/post/150012395765/))

 

 

 

(If the gif doesn't load please click [this link](http://merlinsdeheune.tumblr.com/post/150012395765/))

 

** Chapter Headers: **

 

 

 ** Week Dividers: ** *

  

  

 

 **Scene Dividers: ** *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lettering in this is not a font.
> 
> Babies! Wow babies! I’ve never drawn babies before. It was quite a daunting task. They have to have all these soft qualities to them, and boy, did I struggle. Trying to imagine how Merlin would look like as a baby! Trying to get it down right! AH! Babies are so complicated man, both irl and in drawings. I would occasionally go stare at few of Alexandar Cho’s art to soak in some of those sweet innocent vibes somehow. Dunno if it worked! And much thanks to Amphigoury for the valuable insight!
> 
> For the two balcony scenes, I was like, _I'm gonna chiaroscuro this SOB_ , and well... yeah... IDK if the results can be called chiaroscuro but I'm really happy with them. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed viewing this as much as I enjoyed creating it.
> 
> Please don't repost/reupload anywhere. Please don't use without my permission. If you wish to reblog the art, you can find the tumblr posts [here](http://merlinsdeheune.tumblr.com/tagged/see-me-through-my-eyes-and-i'll-tell-you-what-i-see).


End file.
